Teen Mom
by MrsDarylDixon14
Summary: Sequel to 16 and Pregnant. You need to read 16 and Pregnant to understand this story. This story follows what happens when Beth and Daryl try to parent their new son without being a couple.
1. Family Day

**Hello! If you haven't read 16 and Pregnant you will need to so that you can understand this story.**

* * *

 **Teen Mom  
** **Chapter 1 - Family Day  
** **Beth Greene**

Raising a baby is hard work but I think I've been doing well so far. I gave birth to my gorgeous son Hunter Jackson Dixon 8 months ago after some complications. When I was 25 weeks pregnant I had to have an emergency C-Section to deliver my son, the cord was wrapped around Hunter's neck and there was a kink in his cord meaning that he wasn't getting as much oxygen as he needed. It was touch and go with Hunter for a while and he had to stay in hospital until he was 4 months old and his lungs had fully developed. It was a tough time but I made it through and now Hunter is a very happy and normal 8 month old baby. He is a lot of hard work but I wouldn't change any of it, not even getting up at 4am to change a dirty diaper or doing 3am feeds. All of it has been amazing but I haven't been doing it on my own…

Hunter's father is Daryl Dixon, we had a drunken one night stand which is how I ended up pregnant. When he first found out I was pregnant he said he didn't want anything to do with the baby but he soon changed his mind. We tried to be together and I moved in after my parents threw me out but we just didn't work. I made up with my parents and moved back in with them, even though we wasn't together Daryl was still there for Hunter and I. He was there when I was in hospital and he saw Hunter every day he was in the hospital, Daryl and I had a small disagreement after Hunter was born. He thought I would only allow him to see his son a few hours a week because we wasn't together but that wasn't true, we eventually worked something out and Hunter is really close with his dad.

It took a couple months but we eventually worked something out; Daryl only works mornings on a Wednesday so the three of us normally do something together, we want Hunter to grow up knowing that his mommy and daddy get along. Every second Friday Hunter stays at Daryl's place until Sunday afternoon and then Daryl would drop him home. Daryl is off work every weekend from work so he normally takes Hunter for a couple of hours on a Saturday and a Sunday so they two of them can do something together. I liked that Daryl has stepped up and he is an amazing father to Hunter, I really can't fault him. He's been perfect and even when he doesn't have Hunter he'll call and text to see how both me and Hunter are.

Looking back on the way I got pregnant, I realised that it wasn't exactly the smartest thing for me to do. When I started kissing Daryl outside the bar I didn't know who he was. When he invited me back to his place I should have said no because it was dangerous. He could have been a murderer or rapist, he could have been carrying some sort of disease. Anything could have happened and I know I will never do something like that again. On the plus side I got Hunter and Daryl was none of those horrible things, he was a good dad.

Things with Daryl and I have been a little strained because we both care for each other so much but we're just not in the right place to be together just yet. We're still learning how to be parents so I don't think trying to be in a relationship at the same time would be good for us, hopefully one day in the future Daryl and I can work things out and we can give us another chance. I know Daryl's been stressed out recently because his brother Merle got released from prison a little while ago and he's been hassling Daryl. He wants to live with Daryl and live off Daryl like he has been doing for years but Daryl has said he's had enough.

I've met Merle a few times and he seems to really like Hunter but Merle is not really all that good with people. He drinks a lot, takes too many drugs and he's very inappropriate with me. He flirts with me a lot and makes rude comments about the way I look. Daryl doesn't like Hunter and I being around Merle but we can't stop Merle seeing his nephew, besides it's not like he's on his own with Hunter. If Merle wants to see Hunter then Daryl will normally take him and the three of them will spend some time together, when Merle starts becoming a douchbag then Daryl brings Hunter back.

I heard Hunter cooing from his cot and got out of bed "Morning baby" I said as I picked him up.

The two of us went downstairs and I put him in his high chair as I began to make breakfast, it was Wednesday today meaning that it was the day Daryl, Hunter and I spend together as a family and do something fun. I had spoken to Daryl last night and he said he had something planned for the three of us to do but I couldn't know, it was a surprise. Well he said he would tell me when he got here what the surprise was because I may need to pack some things, I was excited. I have no idea what we're going to do today but I hope it's something fun.

The morning rolled on and I got Hunter fed, bathed, dressed and we played a few games as well. I was so happy that I was going out today because everyone at home was busy today and it was just Hunter and I. As much as I love Hunter I don't think I could put up with a full day of his TV programmes with no adult conversation, it might drive me insane. As Hunter took his nap I checked his diaper bag to make sure I was fully stocked on everything that we might need for the day and I also got to do some tidying up. As I'm so busy with Hunter I don't get to tidy up as much and I know my parents are getting pissed off of cleaning up after Hunter and I.

Just as I was getting the push chair out of the cupboard under the stairs the front door knocked. I opened the door and saw Daryl there, I let him in and he went straight over to Hunter. As soon as Hunter saw Daryl he started laughing and raising his arms to Daryl to be picked up.

"Hey big guy" Daryl said as he picked his son up.

"You gonna tell me about this surprise?" I asked him.

"We're goin' swimmin'" Daryl stated.

"Swimming?" I questioned.

"Yeah. It's best to get babies used to it so they're not scared of it when they're older" He told me.

"Well I don't have any swimming things for Hunter" I pointed out.

"I got it. It's all in the car" He said.

"Well I guess I'll go and get my things" I replied and went up the stairs to get my swimming things.

Things between Daryl and I are a little bit awkward and have been since we spent the night together when Hunter was released from hospital. He's a bit vague with me and only talks to me when I start the conversation, if we're not talking about Hunter then we don't really talk much. He always asks how I am and how school is going but that's kind of the limit of the conversation.

I looked through my bathing suits and wanted to chose my all in one but that didn't fit me anymore. Since having Hunter my boobs have gotten too big for most of my swim suits, there is only one that fits me and it's a aqua coloured bikini. I've only worn it once and that's when I went swimming with Maggie to help shift some of my baby weight but I was too tired from looking after Hunter to go again.

Once everything was packed I went back downstairs and saw Daryl had put Hunter in his car seat and had already taken the push chair out to the car. The three of us left the house and Daryl drove to the swimming pool, as it was a Wednesday afternoon it wasn't that busy and the three of us soon found a spot to stay in.

I passed Hunter down to Daryl who was already in the pool. As soon as Hunter went in the water he started to cry as it wasn't as warm as his baths normally were. Hunter is really not a fan of the cold "Oh c'mon buddy. It's not that bad" Daryl said to him and brought Hunter closer to him as I slid in the pool.

"He's very high maintenance, he likes his hot baths and his warmth" I joked.

"Well he better get used to being a little bit cold. As soon as he's old enough, he's comin' huntin' with me and we're gonna be campin' an goin' in the cold lake" He replied.

"He's not hunting until he's at least a teenager" I said.

"That's too old. Gotta get 'em trained young" He told me.

"We'll have this discussion another time" I replied.

Within 10 minutes Hunter had changed his mind about the pool. He now liked it, especially flapping his arms up and down and splashing both me and Daryl. I got nervous when Daryl dunked Hunter in the water, it was only for a second but it scared me to death. Hunter loved it and laughed every time Daryl done it. I know Daryl wouldn't do anything that would put Hunter in danger or anything but it wasn't really a nice thing to watch, Daryl said his parents taught him to swim by throwing him in the deep end of the pool and just shouted at him to swim. That's how Merle was taught as well apparently, I'm so glad Daryl's parents don't have anything to do with Hunter and I made it clear to Daryl that we were not teaching Hunter to swim like that.

"We should get out. I think Hunter is getting a little cold" I said to Daryl.

"You get changed, I'll take him with me" Daryl said and I nodded as I walked into the girls changing rooms.

 **Daryl Dixon**

Wow. Beth looked amazing in that little bikini today. When I first saw her I didn't know what to say to her so I tried to ignore her and I just focused all of my concentration on Hunter. It was hard not to look when she was jumping up and down in the water, he boobs looked like there were about to fall out her bikini top. Since having Hunter, Beth's boobs have got bigger and trust me I've noticed. She's as every bit as beautiful as she was the day I first met her.

Me and Beth don't really speak much unless it's about Hunter and it's not because I don't want to talk to her it's just I become a mess when I do. I made a mistake breaking up with her, I should have never told her I didn't want to be with her because the truth is that I do. When Hunter came home and we spooned that night in the bed with just our underwear on I realised just how much I missed sleeping with her, I missed having her snuggled into me, I missed how her smell hovered around the room and on my bed sheets. There was so much I missed about her and now I think I may have blown my chance, she seemed so upset at first but now it seems that she's gotten over me.

I feel bad because when Hunter grows up and asks why his parents aren't together I'm going to have to tell him that I was stupid and I broke up with mommy. He's going to ask why and I'm not going to have a good enough answer for him. If I hadn't broken up with Beth then I would be able to admire her in that bikini, I would be able to snuggle in bed with her, I would be able to smell her on my pillow everyday and I would be able to see Hunter every day and be a real part of his life. I do everything I can for Hunter but because I don't get to see him every day I feel a bit like a part time parent and I don't want that. I want hunter to know that I'm his daddy and I love him and I want to be there more for him.

Once I got Hunter and I changed I went out to the reception area where I saw Beth standing and already waiting for us. I walked over to her and she took Hunter off me to cuddle him, I grabbed the bags and the three of us walked towards the car and I drove her home. This was the worst bit, leaving him here and not being able to take him home… home was my house, I don't care what anyone says.

"Daryl?" Beth questioned as she got out.

"Mmm" I responded.

"Can you come in? I wanna talk to you about something" She said.

"Sure" I answered and got out and went into the house with her.

* * *

 **IT IS FINALLY HERE!**

 **Thank you to everyone who waited patiently for this to come out. I hope it doesn't disappoint you!**


	2. Moving On

**Teen Mom  
** **Chapter 2 - Moving On  
** **Beth Greene**

There's been something I've been wanting to speak to Daryl about for a couple weeks but I'm just not sure how to bring it up. Everyone knows how much I want Daryl and I to be together but I really don't think he wants that so I have met someone who I actually like. His name is David and I know him from school, I know I do online classes now but when he heard that Hunter was in hospital when he was first born he texted me and asked how everything was. David and me started talking on the phone and Maggie watched Hunter whilst me and David went out for ice cream. I wouldn't class it as a date as such but now I have an official date with David and I want to tell Daryl before he hears it from somewhere else, I'm also going to ask Daryl if he could watch Hunter whilst I went out. I know I sound like a piece of shit and I didn't want to go at first because of this but Maggie made me see sense. Daryl doesn't want to be with me, there is no harm in me testing the waters and meeting people. It's not like I'm going to be bringing David around Hunter and making him out to be Hunter's dad.

David and Hunter have never met and I don't really want to introduce a guy into Hunter's life until I'm sure it's going to lead somewhere. I don't want to mess him up. I have a bad feeling about telling Daryl but like I said, I want to tell him myself. I know he won't like it because Daryl doesn't really like anything. Although we're not together he's still protective over me and he does look out for me, I know if I ever get into any trouble then Daryl will be there and he will look after me and help me as much as he can. I'm just worried that me going on this date with David will ruin our relationship and I don't want that. Me and Daryl are really good friends and I trust him with my life, I don't want to argue with him.

The car stopped outside my house and knew I had run out of time and it was time to tell Daryl "Daryl?" I questioned as I got out the car.

"Mmm" He replied.

"Can you come in? I wanna talk to you about something" I said.

"Sure" He answered and got out of the car.

Daryl grabbed Hunter whilst I got the buggy and the three of us went into my house and into the living room. Daryl took Hunter out of his car seat and picked him up, Hunter was relieved to be out of his car seat. He didn't like it very much as he didn't have a lot of space to move around. I busied myself putting the push chair away to buy myself another minute or so but then I eventually ran out of things to do.

I sat down opposite Daryl "I need to talk to you and I want you to not get angry or make any assumptions" I said to him and he slowly nodded unsure of what I was about to tell him "I've met someone and he's asked me out on a date this weekend" I told him. There was no point in beating around the bush.

"You've met someone? Where? Every time I ask you say you ain't been out" He accused as if I had just been caught in a lie.

"I know him from school. When news got out that Hunter was ill and in hospital he text me to ask how I was and Hunter was. We started talking on the phone and to be honest I like him" I said "I went out for ice cream with him a few weeks ago and before you ask no Hunter didn't come with us. Maggie watched him for an hour whilst I went. I want you to know that I won't be bringing Hunter and David around each other. I wouldn't do that" I explained.

"You're damn right Hunter won't be goin' round him" He stated angrily.

"We're just going to watch a movie and then he'll bring me home. I can't sit around in this house all day with no one to talk to Daryl… it's driving me crazy. I need to go out and socialise with people every now and again" I told him.

"You want to go and meet lots of guys is what you mean" He accused.

"No it don't!" I exclaimed but because Hunter is here I know I need to calm down "It's one date" I clarified.

"You're goin this weekend? Who's gonna have Hunter?" He questioned.

"Well I was gonna ask if you would have him Saturday night" I said.

"You want me to baby sit so you can go on a date?" He questioned.

"You don't have to, I can ask Maggie" I replied.

"It's Maggie that put you up to this isn't it? She's the one makin' you go out with boys" He said.

"She made me realise that you didn't want me!" I shouted.

Hunter started crying and Daryl started soothing him. Hunter calmed down and Daryl looked at me like he's never looked at me before. A mixture between hurt, sadness and anger. I knew he would be upset about but I didn't think he would be this upset.

"I didn't say I didn't want you. We didn't know each other when you got pregnant. We were tryin' to get to know each other, get ready for a baby and live in the same house all at the same time. I told you we needed to get to know each other and work things out properly before we got together or even attempted being together. I care for you Beth, you know I do. I'll pick Hunter up Saturday afternoon, enjoy your date" He said and stood up.

Daryl kissed Hunter on the head before giving him to me and leaving the house. When the door closed Hunter started crying and reaching his arms out for Daryl to come back. I tried to calm Hunter down but all he wanted was Daryl. Hunter loved his dad very much and it was the same every time, when Daryl drops Hunter off after a weekend visit he would cry, when Daryl leaves the room sometimes Hunter cries. Sometimes I think Hunter loves Daryl more then he loves me, he doesn't get that upset when Daryl picks him up or when I leave a room.

Maybe I should just cancel the date. I should be focusing on Hunter right now not going out on dates with boys. I don't even think David realises what it would be like dating a girl with a baby. I don't have a lot of spare time, I don't have interesting topics to talk about. I just sit in my house day after day doing the same things. It's like I'm a robot. Everything is in routine and I've noticed myself that I'm not the same person I once was. I know having a baby changes things and you have to sacrifice things but I never thought it would be like this.

I put Hunter in his chair and got my phone out my pocket. The only person that would give me true advice is Maggie. I put in her number and pressed the call button "Hey Beth" She said as she answered "Everything ok?" She asked.

I sighed "I'm not sure. I told Daryl about my date with David and he got upset and angry" I told her.

"Did you think he wouldn't?" She asked.

"I thought he would but I didn't think he would be that upset" I stated "I don't think going on this date is the best thing to do" I told her.

"Of course it is! Beth you might be a mother but you're a teenager as well. You can go and socialise with people your own age from time to time. You can go and have normal conversations that don't involve how many ounces of milk is in the bottle or that you need more diapers. It's one date, if you don't like then don't go again but you have to give it a chance" She explained to me.

"Do I seem like a shit mom? Asking the father of my baby to baby sit so I can go on a date" I said to her.

"Stop worrying about other people. Just go and enjoy yourself for a few hours" She told me.

"I don't know Maggie. Daryl seemed really upset about it, he told me that he wanted us to get to know each other more and then think about the two of us getting back together and giving a relationship a try. He seemed so upset that I was meeting someone else" I explained.

"Beth!" Maggie exclaimed "Will you calm down. You're going out to see one movie with someone so stop stressing out so much. You're nearly 17 years old, you're supposed to go on dates with a few boys and test the waters. Just because you have a baby with Daryl doesn't mean you have to dedicate yourself to him if you don't want to" She replied.

I opened my mouth to reply when Hunter started crying "Let me call you back, I just need to sort Hunter out" I told her and we said our goodbyes before hanging up.

I picked Hunter up from his chair and looked at my watch, it was time for his feed. I went into the kitchen with him and put him in his high chair as I started making some jar food for him. This was my routine normally. We sit in the house, I feed him, change him, he naps, I clean, I feed him and change him and this carries on until he goes to bed at night.

Maybe I should go out and just have fun for a couple of hours like Maggie said. Don't get my wrong, I love Hunter with all of my heart but I would love to just go out for a couple of hours and do something. Maggie is right, it is just one movie and I don't have to see David again if I don't want to. I can just tell him that I'm not ready to see anybody and then I will come home and carry on with my life, I am scared in case I fall for David and what would happen. I don't want to be in a relationship with someone right now and I definitely don't want to fall in love with anyone but you can't help who you love.


	3. Phone Call

**Teen Mom  
** **Chapter 3 - Phone Call  
** **Daryl Dixon**

Beth was going on her date tonight with David and I agreed to have Hunter for the night. One positive out of all of this was that I get an extra night with Hunter. I can't believe she's moving on and dating someone, I didn't even know she was talking to anyone. I've asked her if she's been anywhere every time I see her and she says she hasn't but now she's saying that the two of them went for ice cream a little while ago. I don't know why she lied to me. It just makes the whole thing look really dodgy and I'm really annoyed that she went out of her way to cover it up and Maggie helped and even baby sat Hunter for her. Why didn't she just come to me and be honest with me, I would have loved to have them couple hours with Hunter… she knows I want more time with him and instead of asking me to look after him so she could go out she asks Maggie.

I don't like the idea of Beth going out with someone I don't know especially with Hunter now in the picture. I don't think she'll be bringing lots of guys around Hunter but I am worried about her falling for this David guy and her playing happy families with him and Hunter. I don't want Hunter growing up thinking that someone else is his father, I want him to know that I'm his dad and that I'll be there for him whenever he wants or needs me. I never wanted my kids to grow up messed up like Merle and I did but now it looks like I don't have a choice because Beth is moving on.

I really thought that once the two of us go to know each other better and we basically got our shit together we would get back together, Beth and Hunter would move back in and everything would be ok. I shouldn't have broke up with her in the first place, I ran away from the problems we had. I should have stayed with her and we could have worked things out with each other. I would have been able to have the family life I wanted for Hunter and for us as well, I care for Beth a lot and I would even go as far as to say that I really am falling in love with her. It's just too little too late I think.

My phone started ringing in my pocket and when I took it out of my pocket I saw Beth's name flash up "Hey, everythin ok?" I asked as I answered. Every time she rings I get nervous that something might be wrong with Hunter or even her.

"Yeah… everything is fine. I was just calling to see what time you were coming to pick Hunter up" She said.

"Oh. Erm I can come soon if you wanna get ready" I told her.

"If you could get him in an hour or so. David called and we're gonna go out a little earlier then we first arranged" She explained.

"Right. I'll be over in an hour" I said.

"Thanks" She replied "Is there anything you need me to pack ready for Hunter?" She asked.

"No I got everythin here. We probably won't be goin out anywhere but if we do I got the car seat" I answered.

"Great" She answered. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds "Look I better go I have things to do" She said.

"Right. I'll see ya in a lil while" I replied and we ended the call.

I hate this.

I pulled up to Beth's house and debated sitting in the car and just honking the horn or calling her to come out but that would be rude so I after a very short debate I got out of the car and knocked on the door. It opened seconds later and Beth stood there holding Hunter. As soon as Hunter saw me he put his arms out to me, I took him off Beth and she smiled and invited me in, the three of us went into the living room and I saw Hershel sitting in his chair "How you doin Daryl?" Hershel asked.

"I'm good sir. How's business?" I questioned.

"Not bad" He answered.

"I've just fed and changed in him the last half hour so he should be ok for a while" Beth said as she got Hunter's car seat out for me.

"We'll be fine" I told her.

"I'll have my phone on me so call if you need me" She said.

"I will" I replied.

"I'll walk you to the car and say goodbye" She told me and we started walking out. I handed Hunter to Beth so she could say goodbye and I could put his car seat in properly, it's hard to do with one hand "I really appreciate this Daryl" She told me once I had the car seat strapped in.

"It's fine. I wanted more time anyway" I replied.

"I don't want you to be worrying about David. I don't think much is going to come of this, I'm not really looked for a relationship right now. Hunter takes up all my time and I don't think it's fair to get into a relationship with someone when I won't be able to be with them properly" She explained to me.

"It's your life. You can do what you want" I pointed out "I just don't want my son callin someone else dad" I told her.

"I would never allow that" She replied "Erm… I have to go finish getting ready" She said. Beth said her goodbyes to Hunter and kissed him and handed him to me so I could put him in his car seat, I made sure he was strapped up before closing the car door and moving to get in the drivers seat "Like I said, call if you need me" She said.

"Yeah I will" I replied.

* * *

I put Hunter's pjs on him and made sure he was all comfortable and warm before sitting down on the sofa with him. I let Hunter lay in my arms and pulled him close to me so he knew I was here. I always wanted Hunter to know that I was here, I cannot wait until he can talk and he calls me daddy. It will be the best day of my life, other then the day he was born of course. It's just a shame that it's more then likely I will not be with Hunter when he says his first word and I will have to hear about it second hand. I'm not going to be there for a lot of his firsts; first steps, first words, first night without a diaper, first day without a diaper… first everything. I feel like I'm being punished still. Beth keeps trying to tell me that I'm not and it's nothing personal against me. It's like I'm being punished because at the time I didn't think it was best for Beth and I to live together. There is a part of me that stands by that position. We didn't know each other really at all and we didn't know what to expect with the baby coming, all we did was fight and disagree. I didn't want Hunter around all that. He would have hated both of us for bringing him up like that.

I looked down at Hunter and saw that he was fighting his sleep, his eyes were closing but he was trying to stay awake. I don't know why children try and fight sleep. I loved moments like this where it was just hunter and I and spending real time together. Some may not see it as real time as Hunter is falling asleep but it was the best time of my life just sitting here with Hunter. I love him so much and I cannot stop looking at him and holding him, I want him to have a better life then what I had when I was growing up and Beth knows that. She's never stopped me seeing Hunter. Every time I ask to see Hunter she agrees and she is always sending me videos and photos of him all the time. As much as I love getting the photos and videos I would much rather see Hunter in person.

I heard the phone ring and Hunter shot his eyes open from the sound. I sighed and got my phone out the pocket and saw Beth's name flashing up. I said I would call her if I needed her for anything "Hey" I said as I answered the phone. Beth didn't speak but I could hear her sobbing "Beth? Are you ok?" I questioned panicked but there was still no answer "Beth, speak to me" I ordered.

"Daryl… please come and help me" She replied with a shaky and quiet voice "Please" She begged.


	4. The Date

**Teen Mom  
** **Chapter 4 - The Date  
** **Beth Greene**

Daryl pulled away from the house and away from me with Hunter in the car. I walked back into the house and saw my dad still sitting in his chair watching the TV. I hated it when Daryl drove off with Hunter and I had to stay behind, I loved spending every second with my son and I feel guilty for going out tonight but Maggie is right that I need some time to be me again. I really

"I'll walk you to the car and say goodbye" I told Daryl and we started walking out. Daryl handed Hunter to me so I could say goodbye and he could fit the car seat. Daryl hates the car seat, he always struggles putting it in properly "I really appreciate this Daryl" I told him when he stood up from the car being victorious in putting it in correctly.

"It's fine. I wanted more time anyway" He replied.

"I don't want you to be worrying about David. I don't think much is going to come of this, I'm not really looked for a relationship right now. Hunter takes up all my time and I don't think it's fair to get into a relationship with someone when I won't be able to be with them properly" I explained to him.

"It's your life. You can do what you want" He pointed out "I just don't want my son callin someone else dad" He told me

"I would never allow that" I replied "Erm… I have to go finish getting ready" I said. I said by goodbyes to Hunter and kissed him on the top of his had before handing him over to Daryl so he could strap him in. Daryl got into the driving seat and closed the door then rolled the window down so we could talk "Like I said, call if you need me" I said.

"Yeah I will" He replied.

Daryl started driving away and after I was certain I wasn't going to cry I went back into the house and I saw my dad still sitting in his chair. He knows how much I hate being away from Hunter for too long, I know I'll be ringing and texting Daryl until I go to sleep tonight. It's not that I think Daryl will do anything to hurt Hunter or anything but I just panic a lot about Hunter. I think a lot of the worry comes from him being so sick when he was first born. There really was a point that Daryl and I didn't think he would make it and we started talking about what to do if the worst was to happen.

I went up to my bedroom and looked at the outfit I have laid out on the bed waiting for me to put on. I looked it over and couldn't decide if I wanted to maybe chose something else. I was a pair of white skinny jeans and a floaty blue top with spaghetti straps. I'm not sure how I feel about the slim straps of my top, maybe I should chose something that will cover my arms better. Maggie had helped me chose this outfit out and it had taken a few hours to decide what to chose, we argued so much about it. Shall I just keep my outfit? I don't know if I have the time to chose something else and get Maggie's approval. There is no way I am going on my first proper date since having Hunter without having Maggie approve of my outfit.

Screw it. I undressed and put on the clothes I laid out on the bed. I grabbed a small bag and packed everything that I would need. It is strange not having to pack diapers, wipes and other baby things. This is the smallest bag I've had to pack in a long time. All I needed was my cell phone, keys, lip gloss, money and some perfume to freshen up if I need it. Who knows, maybe this date will go better then I thought originally. David is such a sweet guy and he does generally seem to care about me and how I am, he seems to want to make me happy. I keep thinking things are going to go terrible but maybe I'm wrong?

I put my hair in a side plait and put on some very light make up. I put on my ballet flats and looked myself in the mirror, I had to admit I did look good. I feel good too. I feel better then I have in a long time. When you have a baby you get stretch marks, love handles, jelly belly's and your bladder becomes weak and you have to pee a lot. I bet they don't tell you all this in health class. It's easy to say go work out or whatever but when you have a baby you don't have the time. Every second of the day is focused on caring for the baby and trying to be the best mother you can. When you're a mother you just about to have time to brush your teeth or pee. Don't even get me started about the stretch marks. I hate them. They make my once flawless skin look scarred and… well I just don't like them.

The sound of a car driving up the drive way brought me from my thoughts. I went to the window and saw David getting out of his car and walking towards the front door. The door knocked and I could hear my daddy go and get the door, the two men spoke very briefly "Beth!" My dad called to me.

"I'm coming" I replied. I made sure I had everything I needed and I calmly made my way down the stairs and I saw David standing out on the porch and my dad sitting back in his chair, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him "I won't be late daddy" I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making my way outside.

I saw David standing there smiling at me "Afternoon" He said.

David and I wrapped our arms around each other briefly and then the two of us walked to his car, David held my door open for me and closed it for me once I was inside the car. He walked round and got in the drivers side and then the two of us drove down the driveway. David's hand rested on my thigh but not high up that it made me uncomfortable.

The movie finished and to be honest the movie wasn't all that good. David chose it, it was a action/thriller movie. It was the opposite to the movies I like but David had said he was desperate to see it. We held hands during the movie and David seemed to be happy to be spending time with me but to be honest, I'm not exactly having the time of my life. We haven't really spoken much and I really cannot wait for this date to be over and go home. Daryl is going to be so happy that this date was a disaster, he was hoping for this the whole time.

"I wanna show you something" David told me as we left the cinema and got onto the street.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise" He replied with a boyish grin on his face.

The two of us got in David's car and he drove in the opposite direction to my house, I told him I couldn't stay out for long and I had to be home after the movie. Where was he taking me? We carried on driving until we got to a dirt road, I looked over at David who smirked at me and drove slowly down the dirt road. He stopped the car and there in front of me as a lake, I had to admit it was beautiful. The night was clear and the moon very bright. I got out of the car and started walking towards the lake. I heard David walk up behind me and he placed his hands on my hips and leaned in close, he placed a kiss on my neck and started kissing up towards my lips.

I pulled away from him "David I… We don't need to do that" I told him.

"C'mon Beth. You've fucked someone before, it's not like you're a virgin" He replied.

"Is that why you brought me here? To have sex with me?" I questioned.

"Of course it was and I will have sex with you Beth" He stated.

"No you won't" I told him sternly.

"You can open your legs for that dirty red neck but not me? You had sex with him the same day you met him. You're a whore and you will have sex with me… It's all your good for" He said and started walking towards me. I backed away but I knew if I went too far I would fall into the lake "C'mon Beth, don't pretend you won't enjoy it" He said and grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him.

I started shoving him away but David was a lot stronger then me. He turned me around so I was standing facing the lake with him behind me. I could feel him pressing himself into me. One arm was around my neck holding me in place and the other hand was on my hip moving up my body under my top, I could feel his skin on me and I wanted to be sick.

"Please David. Don't do this" I pleaded with him but he didn't reply. His hand tightened around my neck making it harder to breath "If you stop now I won't tell Daryl" I told him.

"You won't tell him anyway" David replied.

"If you don't stop now I will and if I do tell Daryl he will come after you. He's very protective over me and if I say you've hurt me or forced yourself on me… he will kill you" I said.

David turned me around so I was facing him and he was smirking, as if this was some big game, it made me angry. He just stood there staring at me, I took this moment to strike. I head butted him hard and then started running away from him and towards the wooded area. I stopped to catch my breath and heard nothing but silence, I was hoping I would hear David's car driving away or him shouting but there was nothing, not even any animal noises.

I got my phone out my bag and called the one person I knew would be able to help me. The phone rang and then I heard him on the other end "Hey" He said as he answered. I couldn't stop myself, I started crying when I heard his voice "Beth? Are you ok?" He questioned worriedly but I still couldn't answer him "Beth, speak to me" He ordered.

"Daryl… please come and help me" I replied and I noticed how shaky and quiet my voice was "Please" I begged.


	5. Knight In Shining Armour

**Teen Mom  
** **Chapter 5 - Knight In Shining Armour  
** **Daryl Dixon**

When I ended the phone call with Beth I felt nothing but panic. I knew she had gone on that date tonight and then she's calling me begging me to help her and crying? I swear if that guy has hurt her in any way then I will kick his ass! I put a blanket over Hunter and put him in his car seat before taking him out to the car, I made sure he was secure before getting in the drivers seat and driving off to pick up Beth. I can't help but think something bad has happened to her. All I want is for her to be happy and safe, right now she doesn't sound happy or safe. I knew her dating this guy was bad news and I should have told her not to go… I should have locked her in the house if I had to!

I pulled up to where Beth said she would be and there she was standing at the side of the road crying, looking a mess and looking scared. I made sure Hunter was ok and saw he was fast asleep before getting out of the car. Beth ran into my arms crying and I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she cried into my chest. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about anything right now so I helped her into the car before driving back to my house. It was a short drive and Beth was silent the whole way there, she sat in the back of the car next to Hunter.

When I pulled up to the house I stopped the car but Beth didn't move, she just sat there staring at Hunter. I got out of the car and opened the car door at the back, she turned to face me and I saw more tears falling from her eyes "You wanna come in?" I asked her and she nodded "I'll get Hunter, you go in and make yourself comfortable" I told her and handed her the front door keys.

Beth slid out the car and made her way into the house as I went and got Hunter. Once in the house I saw Beth already curled up on the sofa, I took Hunter out of his car seat and handed him to Beth, I could tell that all she wanted to do was have Hunter in her arms and hold him close. She smiled softly at me as she brought Hunter close to her chest "You a drink or something?" I asked her but she just shook her head "If you're tired, you can go up to my room with Hunter if you want" I told her.

She shook her head at me in response. I decided to give Beth some time to just calm down and relax so I went into the kitchen and made myself something to eat and some coffee. I really wanted to know what happened on that date that has caused her to be like this, I know from her behaviour that it was something really bad. She doesn't normally shut down like this and become so closed off… especially from me. She normally tells me everything, good and bad because she knows I got her back and I know her better then pretty much anyone.

I heard shuffling and looked towards the door and saw Beth standing in the kitchen doorway with Hunter in her arms "Thank you for coming to get me" She said to me with a hoarse voice.

"You know I'll always come and get you" I told her "What happened?" I asked.

"Let me put Hunter down and we'll talk" She replied.

Beth put Hunter in his crib upstairs and grabbed the monitor before coming back down. The two of us sat down in the living room, Beth sat away from me a little bit and she seemed worried about telling me what was wrong which just made me more nervous "You can tell me anything" I said.

"I'm just scared at how you're going to react" She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just know you won't like it" She replied.

"Just tell me" I said.

"He took me to this lake and it was so pretty. He tried kissing me and I told him I didn't like it and I wanted him to stop but he wouldn't let it drop. He said he brought me there to have sex with me. He called me a whore and sex was all I was good for. He said I couldn't open my legs for him but I could for a dirty red neck like you… he tried forcing himself on me but I managed to get away and that's when I called you" She explained to me.

"He did what?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Don't wake Hunter" She scolded.

"I'm gonna get my hands on him and I swear to God he's gonna wish he never even sent you that first message. I'm gonna beat him into the ground" I stated.

"Daryl please calm down" She pleaded with me.

I moved closer to her and I wrapped my arms around her "He tries to talk to you again you let me know" I said to her and she nodded into my chest and the two of us sat there just getting over the events of the evening "You better call your daddy and tell him you're that you're here and you're ok… unless you want me to take you home" I said to her.

"No I want to stay here, if that's ok" She replied.

"You know it is. You're always welcome here" I told her.

 **Beth Greene**

What did I do to deserve such a great man like Daryl in my life? I couldn't ask for a better father for my son and I know that I've made a huge mistake in not being with him. I know he loves me and he would do anything for me, I know that I can turn to him whenever I need him. He knows me better then I know myself. When I was with Daryl originally we didn't work because we didn't know each other and we were just thrown into this situation but now know Daryl… I really know him. There are things I can't tell me family or friends but I know that I can tell Daryl and he'll support me.

Daryl and I got out of our embrace and I excused myself and went into the kitchen to call my daddy. The phone only rang for a second before he answered "Hershel Greene" He said as he answered.

"Hi daddy, it's me" I said.

"Hi baby. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Erm… things didn't go so well on my date. I'm at Daryl's and I'll be home tomorrow morning" I told him.

"Why are you at Daryl's?" He asked.

"Can we speak about all of this tomorrow? It's a long story and I'm tired" I told him.

"Ok baby. I'll see you tomorrow" He replied and we ended the conversation.

I went back out to Daryl and saw that he was sitting on the sofa, he had his arms resting on his knees and he looked pissed. I know it's because of everything that happened with David. Daryl really is protective over me and I know he's thinking of ways to hurt David for what he did to me.

I sat down next to Daryl and I rested my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his arm to let him know I was here. I could feel him start to relax from my touch, I breathed in Daryl's scent and I felt calmed by it. He always makes me feel calmer and more relaxed "Daryl?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"You really are my knight in shining armour" I told him and placed a kiss on the side of his cheek.

Daryl turned to face me and the two of us sat there just staring at each other for a few seconds. Those few seconds felt like a life time. Our faces were so close together and I decided to take the plunge, I leaned forward and placed my lips on Daryl's. I didn't move just in case he pulled away and didn't want this. After Daryl didn't pull away for a few seconds I started kissing him and he kissed me back, I put hands on the side of his face and his hands went around me and pulled me closer to him.

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **I am going to be away for a little while as I have some personal things to do. The next chapter will be poster around 8th Feb so keep an eye out for it. Please remember to follow, favourite and review! xx**


	6. Second Chances

**Teen Mom  
** **Chapter 6 - Second Chances  
** **Beth Greene**

I sat down next to Daryl and I rested my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his arm to let him know I was here. I could feel him start to relax from my touch, I breathed in Daryl's scent and I felt calmed by it. He always makes me feel calmer and more relaxed "Daryl?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"You really are my knight in shining armour" I told him and placed a kiss on the side of his cheek.

Daryl turned to face me and the two of us sat there just staring at each other for a few seconds. Those few seconds felt like a life time. Our faces were so close together and I decided to take the plunge, I leaned forward and placed my lips on Daryl's. I didn't move just in case he pulled away and didn't want this. After Daryl didn't pull away for a few seconds I started kissing him and he kissed me back, I put hands on the side of his face and his hands went around me and pulled me closer to him.

Our kiss intensified and Daryl started laying back on the sofa and he took me with him. I was laying on top of him with my legs either side of him, we didn't once break our kiss. I moved my hands down Daryl's arms and went to the hem of his shirt, I started pushing his shirt up and Daryl grabbed his shirt and took it off himself. He started making a move for my top and just as I lifted it over my head I heard Hunter through the monitor fussing. Daryl and I stopped what we were doing and waited for a moment to see if Hunter would settle but he didn't.

I got off Daryl and put my top back on and made my way upstairs. I saw Hunter sitting up in his cot and crying, I picked him up and he put his head on my chest and he started calming down instantly. I heard footsteps and turned to see Daryl coming into the bedroom with his shirt back on. I gave him a small smile and turned to look at Hunter who had gone back to sleep. I gently laid him back down and left the room with Daryl, we went back downstairs and sat down on the sofa again.

"What is it about this sofa?" I asked Daryl.

"It's our place" He replied.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked him "Us, I mean" I clarified.

"I know I want us to be together and raise Hunter as a real family. If you don't want that then that's ok but I want you to tell me. I don't wanna drag this out if we don't have to" He told me.

"I want this too but I don't wanna rush things and then mess Hunter's head up. If we do this then we make it work, we don't quit when it gets tough. I want Hunter to have a real family as well but I don't want us to split up again in a few months or a few years… if we get back together, it's for life" I explained to him.

I want to Daryl to understand that I'm serious about this. I don't want Hunter to come from a broken home but I would rather me and Daryl not get back together if we're just gonna go back to how we were and then split up again, it will just mess up Hunter's head and he won't know if he's coming or going. I know I'm only 17 years old and settling down is normally the last thing on a teenagers mind but I have other priorities. I just want what is best for my son.

"I want this and I promise, things will be different this time" He said to me.

"We need to take it slow. I don't think moving back in together straight away will be good. We need to do maybe just sleepovers once a week or something and then gradually we'll stay more and more. I want things to work Daryl" I said to him.

"I do too" He replied and he wrapped his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around Daryl too and placed a kiss on his lips "We're gonna prove everyone wrong and we're going to make this work" I told him and kissed him again.

* * *

Daryl and I shared his bed last night but nothing happened between us, we kissed and cuddled but that was as far as we took it. It was nice being back in Daryl's arms once again, I missed it and it really did feel like home. Daryl was home and we were going to be a family together with our gorgeous son. I was going to start living the dream and I couldn't wait. I've always wanted to have my own family and although it was happening earlier then I thought it would I am still so excited to get the life I always wanted.

I turned in the bed to see Daryl but saw his side of the bed was empty so I looked towards Hunter's crib and saw that he wasn't there either. Daryl must have got up with him, it's strange that I didn't hear Hunter fussing when he woke up. I always hear him… maybe I was more tired then I thought I was. I sat up in bed and gathered my bearings before getting out of bed and found a t-shirt belonging to Daryl and I made my way downstairs.

When I got downstairs I saw Daryl trying to feed Hunter some breakfast in the high chair he had sitting in front of him whilst he sat on the sofa. Hunter was in the playing mood and I could see that Daryl was getting frustrated but he was keeping his cool and staying patient "Having some trouble?" I asked Daryl as I took a seat down next to him.

He sighed "Just a little" He replied "Is he like this at your house?" He asked.

"Sometimes, the best thing to do is pretend it's a game. Do the aeroplane thing and pretend you're gonna eat it if he don't… that normally works. If it doesn't then just wait for him to cry for it because he will" I told him.

Eventually between the two of us we got Hunter to finish his breakfast and Daryl was exhausted after the whole thing "He's normally so good here and eats whatever I give him without any fuss" He said to me as I cleaned up Hunter.

"He's just having one of his naughty days. What time did he get up?" I asked.

"5:30" He answered.

"Told you… he's having a naughty day" I told him.

As the morning went on the three of us enjoyed out time as a family but I knew I was going to have to go back home and tell my daddy everything that happened. He was not going to be all that happy with that and I know he is not going to be happy that Daryl and I have decided to give things another go. I still don't think he's forgiven Daryl for getting his teenage daughter pregnant. I get his point, I don't think I would be happy if someone got my 16 daughter pregnant.

Daryl didn't want Hunter and I to leave and I know he would rather me move back in now that we're back together but as I explained to him, we need to start slow and learn to trust each other and not mess up Hunter's head. I think Daryl thought now we're back together I was going to jump back into everything and I was going to move in with Hunter and the three of us will live happily ever after.

* * *

 **Hello! I am finally back after my short break. I am really sorry that this isn't a short chapter but I do promise it gets better.  
Thank you for being so patient and amazing X**


End file.
